


Hinata dan Suami Berewok

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanya Hinata yang tahu bahwa di balik maskernya, Kakashi ternyata bercambang, berewokan dan berkumis. Padahal waktu kecil Hinata selalu nyapu lantai sampai bersih, lho! Uwooo…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hinata dan Suami Berewok

**Title : Hinata dan Suami Berewok**

**Characters : Kakashi / Hinata**

**Summary : Hanya Hinata yang tahu bahwa di balik maskernya, Kakashi ternyata bercambang, berewokan dan berkumis. Padahal waktu kecil Hinata selalu nyapu lantai sampai bersih, lho! Uwooo…**

**Warnings : OOC. Semi-canon, semi-AU. Javanese banget. Just for fun.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya saya.**

**Genre : Purely Humor**

**Rating : K+**

** … **

**Fanfic pendek ini untuk kawan baik saya, _the1st_ , yang karyanya sungguh luar biasa dan selera humornya bisa mengocok-ocok perut.**

** … **

**_Ketika Hinata masih kecil._ **

            “Hinata, jangan duduk di tengah pintu! Nanti jodohmu balik.”

            “Sstt! Anak manis, jangan nyanyi di dapur. Nanti suamimu tua banget loh.”

            “Kalau nyapu yang bersih, Sayang, biar suamimu tidak berewokan nanti.”

            “Eh, anak perawan tidak boleh makan pisang paling ujung. Supaya nanti, Nak, rumahmu tidak di paling ujung atau pojokan.”

            “Makannya harus habis. Tidak boleh disisakan. Kalau tidak, ayammu bakal mati, lho!”

            Hinata kecil mengiyakan dan nurut. Bocah cilik itu sangat percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh orang tua dan kerabatnya. Terlebih, telinganya juga sering mendengar orang desa mengatakan mitos-mitos itu pada anak-anaknya. Apa yang dikatakan oleh banyak orang adalah kenyataan dan pasti benar, kan?

            Jadi, tanpa banyak tanya, Hinata mengangguk-angguk. Rambutnya yang pendek dan tebal ikut bergerak-gerak. Ada tekad membaja tersirat di wajah polosnya, menyatakan bahwa dia akan mematuhi segala perintah dan larangan yang ia dengar. Tentunya, dalam pikiran bocah kecil itu, dia tak ingin jika punya suami nanti dapat yang sudah tua sekali, wajahnya kotor dan rumahnya di ujung desa, dekat hutan yang konon tampak seram dan banyak ularnya. Hiii! Tidak mau!

            Banyak sekali perkataan-perkataan yang didengar telinga mungilnya. Bahkan tadi malam dia terbangun, celingukan dan mencari-cari di mana gerangan pasukan nasi yang menangis karena sebelumnya dia tak menghabiskan nasi saat makan malam. Ibunya memang mengatakan, bahwa bila tak menghabiskan nasi, pada malam hari, nasi itu akan mencari dan mendatanginya, kemudian menangis dan berkata, “Kenapa kau tega membuang aku? Huhuhu…” Menyeramkan sekali! Setelah memastikan bahwa di balik bantal, di lantai dan di bawah futon tidak ada nasi yang meraung-raung menyeramkan, dan berdoa supaya ayam-ayam di belakang rumahnya tak akan mati, Hinata bisa tidur lagi.

** … **

**_Hinata saat dewasa._ **

            Kalau dipikir-pikir sekarang, Hinata merasa bahwa segala mitos yang dihindari dan dikerjakannya pada saat dia masih kecil sungguh sia-sia.

            “Kok melamun? Tak suka makanannya?” tegur seorang laki-laki jangkung di hadapannya.

            “Tidak Kakashi-san, bukan itu. Tahu goreng buatanmu memang tak ada tandingannya. Enak sekali,” puji Hinata.

            Kakashi tersenyum, wajahnya berseri-seri.

            Bagaimana tidak sia-sia, batin Hinata dengan sayang. Walau Hinata sudah menyapu lantai sampai kinclong, tak ada debu di jendela dan kaca, dan tidak bersenandung di dapur, nyatanya ironis sekali kalau karena itu akan ada jaminan dia tak akan dapat suami yang tidak tua atau berewok.

            Karena rupanya, Kakashi adalah pria yang tidak muda dan tidak berwajah menyilaukan saking mulusnya.

            Ketika mengetahui bahwa Kakashi adalah calon suami Hinata, orang-orang desa berkata, “Duh Gusti, calonmu kok sudah berumur begitu. Pantasnya jadi om kamu.”

            Hinata hanya tersenyum kecut. Laki-laki berambut keperakan itu memang merupakan mantan gurunya di akademi,

            “Kan sudah dibilangi, jangan suka duduk di tengah pintu. Tuh, Naruto sampai balik. Coba kalau tidak, anak muda berambut pirang tampan itu yang akan jadi suamimu!”

            Dalam hati Hinata membatin bahwa kalau ada tamu, dia menyingkir ke pinggir pintu, kok. Jadi tamunya bisa lewat. Kan bukan gara-gara wanita muda itu menghalangi jalan, makanya dia dan Naruto putus.

            “Kamu nyapunya masih kotor dan tidak bersih, tuh, makanya dapat suami berewokan,” kata mereka lagi saat Hinata menjawab bahwa di balik wajah yang selalu disembunyikannya, Kakashi memiliki wajah yang ditumbuhi rambut keperakan, seperti yang tumbuh di kepalanya.

            Oh oh.

            Kakashi memang tidak semuda semua mantan Hinata. Rentang usia mereka bukannya terpaut hanya dua atau tiga tahun, melainkan empat belas tahun.

            Ketika Kakashi menurunkan masker tebal yang biasanya menutupi sebagian wajahnya, seketika itu juga orang akan tahu bahwa ada rambut tipis di atas bibirnya, di dagunya, rahang dan sekitar mulutnya. Hinata bangga, hanya dialah yang bisa melihat Kakashi yang berewokan, bercambang dan kumisan. Bagi wanita muda itu, rambut-rambut itu malah membuat wajah Kakashi makin tampan, keren  dan seksi.

            Hinata cilik memang tak pernah makan dua pisang yang ada di ujung. Tapi, ternyata rumah sang suami yang mereka tempati sekarang ada di perumahan paling ujung, di pojokan dekat deretan pohon palem dan pohon mangga.

            Walau saat kecil Hinata selalu menyapu lantai sampai bisa dibuat ngaca, tak pernah makan buah yang aneh-aneh dan tak pernah karaokean di dapur supaya dapat suami yang usianya masih muda, rumahnya di tengah kota dan berwajah bersih sampai nyamuk bisa tergelincir saking mulusnya, dia tak menyesal sekalipun dapat suami seperti Kakashi. Karena, Kakashi sangat dewasa (maklum sudah berumur), punya rumah sendiri (meski paling pojok), meski berewokan (kalau Hinata menciumnya dia akan merasa kegelian) dan bisa masak untuk mereka berdua.

            Ingat kata lebat dan berewok, Hinata sungguh bersyukur dia dapat Kakashi, bukannya Asuma, yang juga mantan gurunya.

** … **

**The End**

 


End file.
